thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1: I am your destiny and after snap
this is chapter 1 from The Lion Guard : Endgame Transcript (the history begins with a flashback on the Battle about Muzimu Grove) Scar (to Elena who wounded him with a scepter): you had to aim at the head (snap) Elena: No! ... (Scar has a vision where he meets his daughter whom he sacrificed for the Soul Stone) daughter of Scar: did you do it? Scar: yes daughter of Scar: what did you give in exchange? Scar: a better future for Pridelands under my rule (back to reality) Elena: what did you do? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?! Scar (teleport using Space Stone) Elena (to Thor): Thor, where is he? Thor: I do not know female gorilla (to Captain America): Steve ... (evaporates and her weapon falls to the ground) baboon leader: get up Okoye, get up, this is not the place for you (evaporates) Ametst or mtaka Mingo Zoom and Estrella (lies near the Vision's body and evaporates) (Iron Man's crew - mare Zosia Unicorn and mare Brietta, Duck Della and Kulinda, Jaquin Nico, Vitani, Rafiki and Jaquin Warchief Zephyr) Kulinda: something terrible happened (Kulinda evaporates) Tony Stark: are you okay, Zephyr? Chief Zephyr: oh my wounds ... (Zephyr evaporates) Rafiki: Tony, there was no other way (Rafiki evaporates) Nico: Mr. Stark, I do not feel well Tony Stark: I'm fine with you Nico: I do not want to die, I do not want to die, I want to live, I do not want to die Nico (falls to the ground): I'm sorry (Nico evaporates) Vitani (about his father or Scar): he did it (back at Pridelands in Muzimu Grove) War Machine: what happened ?! Elena: leaning her forelegs against Vision's body): oh god (end of retrospection) Clint Barton (teaches his female friend or female baboon): good, aim (the baboon female hits the center of the target with an arrow from the bow) Clint Barton: not bad, Sokole Oko small male baboon: can I get a banana with a vanilla sauce? female baboon: ko likes banana with vanilla sauce? Clint Barton: probably your brother (to their mother, an adult female baboon) we will ask two bananas! we can sit down to a meal well (Female baboon evaporates) Clint Barton: what's happening? Hey, it's not funny! (the song Fleetwood Mac-Chain flies) (Tony Stark plays miniature football aboard the Della Duck spacecraft with Duck Della) Tony Stark: so you see, this is the game, and how was it? good? Della: great (Tony Stark goes over to the helmet from his Iron Man armor to record a message) Tony Stark (turns on the helmet): does it work? hey, Miss Potts, if you find this recording, do not put me down too much 25 days have passed since our encounter with Scar? no, 26 days have passed me and this duck succeeded in using the technology from my armor to get an additional 13 hours of flight and 100,000 kilometers of food and water ran out the week ago, and oxygen will end in three days, but I know that I will dream about you and only about you (Tony Stak falls asleep and Della covers him with a blanket) suddenly there is a yellow glow outside the window it turns out that Elena reached Della's ship using her photon energy shortly thereafter the bears Kenai Nita Merida and Elinor and dragons Night Fury Hiccups and Light Fury Astrid as well as the Avengers and Kion and his family go out to the Avengers base near Pride Rock Elena (embeds the ship on the ground) Pepper: oh my god Tony! how glad I am to see you again Tony Stark: me too (Captain Marvel lands next to him) Elena: Tony, towers, where is Scar? gave you a clue? any coordinates? Tony Stark: no, he did not Elena: we've been looking for Scar for 26 days and we still can not find him even though we've used all available technologies even for artificial satellites Tony Stark: no, he did not, and you know what Elena? I have often said in the past that we have to prepare for something like that Elena, Tony, but your idea with Ultron almost led to a catastrophe Category:Chapters Category:Fanfiction Category:Kanapkuba's Fanfics Category:Kanapkuba Category:The Lion Guard Stories